girls night gone bad
by pinkrose221B
Summary: when things go bad for Ziva and Abby on a night out will the team save them in time. *ON HIATUS DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS*
1. Chapter 1

Normally on a night out Ziva wouldn't accept drinks from a stranger but tonight she promised Abby a fun girl's night out which meant flirting with cute guys getting free drinks from them. She turned to face Abby who was eyeing the shorter of the two men. Eventually after weighing up the pros and cons with taking the drink she accepted and the taller man sat next to her leaving the shorter to sit next to Abby. They introduced themselves, the taller man named Kyle Parker, the shorter Kevin Stewart. While Kevin and Abby chatted and flirted Kyle kept his eyes on Ziva's face as she cautiously drunk her free drink. Kevin noticed that Abby's glass was empty and gave Kyle a quick glance. Once Ziva finished her drink Kevin suggested they go for a walk which Kyle nodded in agreement to. Kyle held his out of for Ziva, her mind was screaming at her telling her to say no but the word would not come out instead it was replaced with the complete opposite, yes. The four walked out the bar Kevin had his arm around Abby's waist while Kyle kept his arm firmly at his side noticing that Ziva was not as forward to human contact as Abby was. When they reached the park Abby noticed that her head was spinning and she was completely disorientated while Ziva was feeling exactly the same, it was then that it clicked in Ziva's head. Their drinks were spiked! Ziva tried to run away but her legs would not cooperate and she felt a sharp jab in her arm as her vision went blurry before her world went black and her lifeless body was caught by Kyle as he watched Abby fall to the ground to also be caught by Kevin. The men smiled at each other as they dragged the two unconscious women into nearby bushes to hide from been spotted while they waited for their accomplice to arrive, very soon the men would become very rich, this thought brought even bigger smiles to their already wide grins.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tony strode into the bullpen with his classic Dinozzo grin plastered to his face and headphones in playing Sinatra. Walking up to his desk he flung his bag to the floor pulled out his gun, badge and keys and threw them into the open draw, pulled out his headphones and skipped over to McGee's desk.

"Good morning Probie."

"Well someone's in a good mood today, good date I'm guessing?" McGee questioned.

"Well if you asking it were amazing, she's the love of my life, she's smart, funny, and hot. What more could I ask for in a woman?" Tony replied with his classic Dinozzo grin on his face. Tony returned to his desk thinking about that conversation, deep down he knew that his most recent date wasn't perfect and she was definitely not the love of his life. That place had already been secretly been filled by his partner Ziva. At the thought of maybe he and her one day settling down with kids and a house brought an even bigger smile to his face. He glanced over to her empty desk and his smile instantly vanished. Where was she? He turned to face McGee to ask about her whereabouts.

"Probie you seen the ninja this morning?"

McGee looked up to see concern etched onto the senior field agent's face, "No Tony but she had a girl's night with Abby last night so maybe they drank too much and over slept."

After considering McGee's suggestion he decided to call Abby's lab to ask her but when he got no reply he dialled Ziva's home and mobile each getting no reply, her mobile going straight to voicemail. Then he tried the same with Abby but when he got the same result he once again turned to McGee and walked over to his desk slightly panicking but not showing it of course.

"Hey McGee can you trace Ziva and Abby's mobile's for me they are both going straight to voicemail and Abby isn't down in her lab." Tony asked trying to keep his concern out of his voice. He watched as McGee clicked a few buttons on his keyboard and watched as McGee's face looked puzzled looking at his computer screen so he decided to have a look for himself. On the screen he saw to red dots symbolizing Ziva and Abby's last whereabouts, what puzzled him as it showed the number at the harbour which was nowhere near where they were planning on going. While both Tony and McGee were staring at the computer screen confused neither noticed as their boss walked in holding his usual cup of coffee. Gibbs stood there for a moment staring at his two agents after a few minutes passed and still neither agent had moved he cleared his throat to get their attentions. The two confused agents snapped out of their daze and looked up to see their boss staring at them with a questioning look on his face. Tony walked over to his desk while Gibbs sat down at his sipping his coffee, observing his agents strange behaviour. His thought was interrupted by 3 beeping noises emanating from each agents computer notifying them of a new email. They all glanced up staring at each other then promptly read the email.

_Dear Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee,_

_Last night one of your agents and your forensic scientist had a little girly night out, they drank and laughed but that has changed now. In three hours your two precious girlies will be boarded onto a ship heading for a location that I am not obliged to share with you. I am not looking for money in return for their safety; no I am sure soon enough will be able to retire to some exotic island a rich very rich man. Your girls are both very attractive and I know for certain that there will be a bidding war over them. I have not harmed them and do not intend to harm them, as proof of my word attached to Agent McGee's email is a video I recommend you watch._

_Yours sincerely _

_Kevin & Kyle._

_P.S. Do not try to trace this email; I know you will try so I have made it impossible for you to._

After reading the emails Gibbs face showed anger, McGee's face showed fear while Tony's face was pale, all colour drained from his face.

"McGee put this video up; I want proof that this is not just some sick joke, that a sick bastard has Ziva and Abby." Gibbs ordered scaring his junior agent. The three agents huddled around the plasma and watched as an image appeared sending shivers down their spines, including Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

As Abby opened her eyes she regretted it and instantly closed them again to attempt to block out light that was coming from the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, although it was not overly bright it was the opposite of the darkness that Abby had just woken from. Slowly she re-opened her eyes so she could adjust to them to the amount of light in the room. Once her eyes were open she took in her surroundings: a cold empty room which smelt of damp, a square shaped window opposite her too small for her to fight through. Looking out of the window she starred at stars until a shiver down her spine brought her from her daydreaming, which was when she realised that she was wearing the same clothes as last night, her favourite red mini skirt and black tank top except they had taken her boots which was why her feet were also freezing. After realising that there was nothing to help her warm up so she did a quick injury check on herself: no broken bones, nowhere bleeding, no concussion just a still foggy mind probably from the drugs. She started to cry as she thought the worst. That she would never see her family again: never seen Gibbs, Timmy, Tony, Ziva, Ducky or even Palmer. That was when she realised that Ziva wasn't in the room with her. Where is she? Did she go to Gibbs for help? Questions were running through her mind but she had no time to think as the large heavy door in the opposite corner to her opened and a scrawny looking man walked in with a creepy small across his face.

"Hello, nice to see you are finally awake, we were worried that we gave you a too big of a dose and accidently killed you." He let out a chuckle as he approached her.  
>"It's okay that you don't want to say anything you don't have a choice about what is about to happen so no matter what you say will make no difference to the outcome." He spoke calmly with a hint of humour in his voice. The man walked towards her then stroke her face while making comments about her to himself out loud " Skin like snow, hair like night sky, you remind me of snow white, my sister's favourite fairytale as a child." He sighed at the end comment. Abby looked up at the man's face and fear filled her as more tears streamed down her face causing her make up to run. The creepy man pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped away the tears. "Don't worry we will fix your make up when the time comes, for now sleep you will need to be fully rested for tomorrow." And with that he walked out the room.<p>

After an unknown amount of time Abby stood up to see if there was any way of escaping but after pushing, hitting and kicking the door she gave up and sat back down to try and keep warm as the room she was in became colder, eventually sleep deprivation caught up with her and she fell into a deep sleep.

Little did Abby know that on top of the door was a small camera showing a live feed onto the plasma in the squadroom, where three scarred agents watched in shock.

The agents were silent for what felt like forever and it was Gibbs who broke the silence. "McGee is there any way you can trace the video to try and get a location, and whether this is live or already recorded, I want to know everything!" McGee nodded and ran to his desk and began furiously typing at his keyboard but he couldn't get the image of Abby scarred and crying out if his head. While Tony just stood still staring at the screen in disbelief, it was when McGee stood up and walked back over to him and Gibbs that he acknowledged anyone.

"Boss there's good news this is live which means that Abby is alive and if this stays on we can keep an eye on her and anything that happens, unfortunately the video is untraceable which means this guy could have computer skills." Gibbs nodded at his younger agent then averted his eyes back to the screen watching as Abby slept.

"It has to be more than one guy, cos this guy alone wouldn't be able to take down both Ziva and Abby and take them, he would have to have help because we all know Ziva wouldn't go down without a fight." Tony spoke up still keeping his eyes on the sleeping goth on the screen.

"Tony's right, were looking for more than one guy, McGee go down to lab and run facial recognition on this guy, I want a name!" Gibbs ordered before walking towards the lift, probably going for more coffee. Tony watched as McGee ran down to the lab leaving him alone in the squadroom. He slumped down at his desk and pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 1. He listened to it ring until he got to voicemail and hung up, why didn't he tell her he loved her when he had the chance now Ziva is missing and he might never get the chance to tell her. He gave himself a Gibbs slap which made him realise that the video didn't show Ziva, maybe she got away. But wouldn't she try to save Abby? Maybe she's dead? No Tony she can't be dead! Again he gave himself another head slap and went down to lab to try and help McGee.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the long wait! been really busy with school and exams and everything. this will be short as i wrote it instead of doing my french coursework. R&R enjoy :) Darkness, nothing but darkness. As the fog that clouded her mind cleared Ziva opened her eyes and was slightly disappointed when she was greeted by a dark room, squinting her eyes to try make anything out unfortunately she came up empty and with a sigh leaned back against the wall she was situated in front of. Ziva had been in a few situations similar to this but this time was worse she just couldn't understand why. Using the wall to push herself up she slowly stood up on shaky legs and attempted to walk only to be put to a halt by the chain around her right ankle which she had failed to notice until now. Huffing she sat down in defeat her mind was still slightly foggy and a wave of nausea hit her; it took all she had not to throw up. She needed to be strong. Ziva began to rack her brain for any memories from the previous night even though she had no idea what time it was or how long she had been out. Then she remembered the bar, flirting with a cute guy, leaving the bar then nothing. Then she remembered that Abby was with her.

"Abby? Abby? Anyone?" she whispered into the darkness her voice croaky from lack of water. Bad thoughts started to fly through her mind, was Abby dead? Was she alive? Is she injured? Where is she? A single tear made its way down her face. Standing up again this time her legs felt less shaky she began to pull at the chain around her ankle hissing as it began to cut into her leg and she felt a warm trickle of blood slide down to her foot. After a couple of minutes trying she gave up still feeling sleepy clearly the drugs weren't out of her system yet. Just as she closed her eyes she heard the door open and she watched as a man walked in his face still hidden in the dark. The man walked over to the wall opposite to where Ziva sat and flicked on the light switch. Although the light was dim it still caused a burning sensation in Ziva's eyes squinting to keep out the light she slowly re-opened her eyes to allow herself to adjust to the dim light. Now she got a clear look at her captors face. He was tall around 6 feet. He had short brown hair that had a few grey hairs coming through. He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes that had a slightly resembled Gibbs'.

"Hello miss David." The man spoke with a strong British accent and surprising Ziva as he pronounced her name correctly.  
>"I understand if you do not want to talk, that is okay." He spoke as he started to walk towards the door. Before walking out he turned to face her nodded then spoke "It was nice getting to see you in person."<br>Before leaving her alone once again this time with the light on.


End file.
